GQ:X5/Episode3
Empire Arcanist Empire Knight Lieutenant Empire Defender Empire Mage |bosselement = Fire |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'Side Boss(es)' - Empire Arcanist, Empire Knight Lieutenant, Empire Defender, Empire Mage *'Teams Allowed:' 1 *'Cost Allowed:' 2x of Normal Squad Cost *'Guests:' Infinity Starsage Zeruiah **Equipped with God Hunter and Sacred Blade *'Failure Condition:' Squad defeated *'Squad setup:' **Squad 1: Summoner Squad ---- Empire Arcanist *''Yes sire!'' - Idle *''Arbiter of Flames'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self *''By the Holy Flame, be cleansed of sin!'' - Idle *''Ignite'' - Inflicts DoT for 5 turns *''Be blessed with the Spirit of Flames!'' - Adds 100% Fire Atk, Def buff to self for 2 turns *''Sire! Death shall not claim you yet!'' - Idle *''Rising Flames'' - Heals 7000000 (35%) HP to Empire Knight Lieutenant, adds Angel Idol effect to all allies & inflicts Turn-Skip effect for 1 turn **Used upon lowering Empire Knight Lieutenant's HP to < 1% Empire Knight Lieutenant *''Hear this, foul spawn!'' - Idle *''By our Holy Flame, we will eradicate all who stand against the Empire!'' - Idle *''Arcanist! To battle!'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self *''[ The Knight's sword burns with life. ]'' - Adds 50% Fire Atk buff to self for 1 turn *''I hereby sentence you to death!'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on a single unit for 2 turns *''Flames of Execution'' - 8 hit ST attack that inflicts buff-wipe, deals 150% of HP as damage & purges Red-mark effect *''[ The Knight's strength returns to normal. ]'' - Idle *''Flame Sweep'' - 8 hit AoE attack with innate 75% crit *''Flame Slash'' - 8 hit ST attack that pierces 50% mitigation *''No! Arcanist…'' - Idle *''Avenging Flames'' - Adds 300% Fire Atk buff to self for 999 turns *''Your sacrifice won't go in vain…'' - Idle *''Ghh... To fall like this…'' - Idle *''…For the Empire…'' - Instantly defeats self **Used upon reaching < 1% HP the second time Empire Defender *''Mage! Behind me, now!'' - Idle *''Drown our enemies in fire and brimstone!'' - Idle *''Protection'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self that heals 50% HP on use *''[ The Mage is under the protection of the Defender! ]'' - Adds 100% damage reduction effect to Empire Mage for 999 turns *''Hnngh! None shall pass me!'' - Idle *''Enhanced Protection'' - Adds Angel Idol effect & 20% damage reduction effect to self for 999 turns *''Ngh... They've broken through…'' - Instantly defeats self Empire Mage *Has Angel Idol effect at the beginning of the battle **Heals 50% HP on use *''Let none survive before the might of Explosive Magic!'' - Idle *''[ The Mage begins his magic incantation. ]'' - Idle *''[ The Mage continues his incantation. ]'' - Idle *''[ The Mage is getting there… ]'' - Idle *''[ The Mage is finishing soon… ]'' - Idle *''[ The Mage is about to release his spell. ]'' - Idle *''Explosion!'' - Instantly defeats all enemies **Used after Mage is about to release his spell. *''[ The Mage begins a complex incantation. ]'' - Idle *''Explosion Finale!'' - Instantly defeats all enemies **Used after Mage is about to release his spell. *''Umm... Ah ha... This is not a fight for me alone. F..farewell!'' - Instantly defeats self **Used upon lowering Empire Defender HP to < 1% HP the second time Wolf's Eye Blazeblade *Has 100% elemental mitigation for the first 2 turns *''Heh heh... Lord Baelfyr sends his regards.'' - Idle *''By the power of our Fire…'' - Idle *''...He will purge this world of sin!'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self **Heals 100% HP on use *''Turn to ash!'' - Idle *''Incinerate'' - 12 hit AoE attack with innate 75% crit that inflicts 75% Active heal, Passive heal, HC effectiveness reduction for 3 turns *''You won't escape this!'' - Idle **Gains the ability to inflict Red-mark effect on all units in the front or back row **''Blazing Blade'' - 1 hit ST attack that inflicts buff-wipe, deals 75% of HP as damage, inflict DoT for 5 turns & purges Red-mark effect **After using this attack, units that were not targeted will be marked *''Ha! Not bad… but not good enough!'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self, heals 28000000 (75%) HP & adds 50% Fire Atk buff to self for 999 turns *''Spiraling Incineration'' - 12 hit AoE attack that pierces 50% mitigation *''Hngh! The Wolf's Eye will not falter!'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self, heals 21000000 (50%) HP & adds 100% Fire Atk buff to self for 999 turns *''Hrrgghh...! I will not be the one to fall here!'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self, heals 14000000 (25%) HP & adds 150% Fire Atk buff to self for 999 turns **Heals 1% HP on use *''Lord... Baelfyr... I have succeeded…'' - Instantly defeats self |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}